


Twig Bitches

by C-K-Mack (CKM_Writes)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Body Image, Gen, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/C-K-Mack
Summary: A careless word moves Aubrey to open up to Fat Amy





	Twig Bitches

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a Fat Amy fic, but Aubrey made it about her LOL
> 
> I hope you like it anyway.

Practice was over and Amy was still lying in the bleachers staring at the ceiling after the rest of the Bellas had left. Aubrey took a deep cleansing breath. It had been over a week since the pitch pipe incident and the floors had been thoroughly cleaned but there was still a hint of a reminder in the air. She sat down next to Amy and folded her hands primly in her lap. "What I said was... inappropriate, and I apologize."

"Whatever," Amy sighed. "It's not like I haven't heard it a million times before. Why shouldn't I expect that from you?"

Aubrey closed her eyes and blew out a breath keeping her voice even. "It may be hard for you to believe, but I am really worried about you, about your health, not just whether you fit in a Bella's outfit. You are important to me."

"Oi, You are going to try to seduce me into doing cardio are you? I read a story like that online, but I don't think you are ready for this jelly."

"I told you I don't swing that way." Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Stacie!" Amy waved.

Aubrey spun around so fast Amy thought she might get whiplash causing Amy to dissolve into a fit of giggles. Once Amy's laughter had subsided and the blush had left the captain's cheeks, Aubrey shook her head and sighed. "I get it. A lot of people use humor as a defensive mechanism."

Amy rolled her eyes and pulled herself into a seated position. "Don't try to pretend you know what it's like to be me."

"I am not you. Even if I were your twin, I still wouldn't know what it is like to be you. But don't just assume I can't relate. Chloe and I both understand better than you think."

"Aww, you gain a few pounds once a month, do you?"

Aubrey let the sarcasm wash over her. She started to take Amy's hand but then pulled her hand back. "When I was growing up, I was... heavier..."

"No way, you were a chunker too?" Amy cut off at sharp look from the older blonde. "Oh right, heart felt revelation, carry on."

"Anyway, my father, military man that he was, figured I needed a structured exercise regimen. It helped, but I could never get over the feeling that it was not enough. There was always someone thinner, better looking. Around sixth grade, a friend introduced me to purging. Between my father's promotion and my mother's social planning, they didn't notice. At first it was just once in a while, but it got to a point...I was honestly lucky that I even survived. My junior year in high school, I blew chunks in the middle of my holiday chorale performance so badly that my mother took me to the doctor. He said I had permanently damaged my esophagus. With a careful diet and medicine I don't have to live in a hospital, but anytime I'm under stress..."

Amy's nodded thoughtfully. "So that's why you go all Linda Blair exorcist."

"Fortunately, that's also when I met Chloe. She had been dealing with body image issues and bullying and she introduced me to some great resources. I think some of them might help you. And I will try my best to be the kind of friend you can trust and talk to about it. That is, if you want to."

"So every time you see me eat an extra donut, I'm going to have to sit through an after-school special?"

Aubrey worked her jaw open and closed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I wasn't trying to..." She let out a sigh and stood up to leave. "I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again."

Amy grabbed her hand, then stood her up and pulled her into a bear hug. "Look I know I have a problem, but I'm not ready. There's crap with my father and stuff you don't even know, but thank you. It helps me to know that you care about me."


End file.
